


Reason (Kings AU)

by SimplySyra



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The definition of Madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason (Kings AU)

He sat with his legs dangling over the edge of the abyss, strange cold currents tugging at the tips of his leather boots. The pit moaned, its breath crystallizing into a chilling mist that settled on the king’s cheeks and lips. He closed his eyes and inhaled, mouth twisting into a cruel grin as he tasted the sharp bitter tang of hatred on his tongue.

"Little kingling, do you know what the definition of madness is," whispered the pit.

"Oh yes," said the King, releasing the clasp of his cloak and letting it fall from his shoulders to reveal a tattered black shirt crusted over with blood long dried. From its ragged threadbare hole, still unmended, glistened the swollen purple memory of pounding hooves and blood on dust.

"Come then," said the pit. "Again and again."

The blackened sword hissed its anticipation as it emerged into the frosted air. Clutching his crown to his head, the Mad One slipped down into the gaping dark once more.


End file.
